Handheld showerheads typically have showerhead and handle portions. The showerhead portion includes a showerhead face with nozzles and openings for delivering water to a user from the handheld showerhead. The handle portion provides a structure for a user to hold when using the handheld showerhead.
Handheld showerheads may include more than one mode of operation. Multiple modes of operation provide a user with flexibility to select a desired spray pattern, or pause water flow from the handheld showerhead. Some possible spray patterns for a handheld showerhead with multiple modes of operation may include standard water streams, converging water streams, pulsating water streams, and mist sprays. For a handheld showerhead with multiple modes of operation, a circular ring is often formed to rotate around the showerhead face. A user rotates the circular ring around the showerhead face until the desired mode of operation is selected.
To rotate ring around a showerhead face, the showerhead must have a round face, thus limiting the options for designing an aesthetically appealing showerhead. Further, the face ring's location causes the user to place a hand in the shower flow, thus directing the shower flow potentially in multiple directions undesired directions. Yet further, two hands are often needed to rotate a face ring around the showerhead in order to change the showerhead mode.